


Knights of Earth AU - Revlations

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Knights of Earth [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Good Phobos AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights of Earth AU, Out of Character, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Will and Phobos are bros, because very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Quick ficlet based off my previous tumblr post linked herehttps://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/179527352144/so-i-loved-the-cartoon-witch-so-much-and-i#notesIn this W.I.T.C.H AU Phobos is a good guy, this is very canon divergent.Post series, in this the wrong things said and revelations come out.





	Knights of Earth AU - Revlations

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is very different from canon so Phobos especially will be ooc.

“I want to know about our parents”

 

Uncomfortable did not even begin to describe the current situation.

  
Normally being in Meridian wouldn’t be uncomfortable, seeing Elyon and Vathek and everyone wouldn’t normally be uncomfortable.

  
But, they’d just been on a mission from the oracle.

  
‘Because apparently we’re his messenger service now, because of course not like he could use a phone’ Irma had joked.

  
Only he hadn’t just sent them, he’s instated the knights come to.

  
Which in hindsight had been necessary.

  
Because yeah it had not been an easy mission.

  
Dragons.

  
Goddamn dragons.

  
This was not how Will had planned on spending her Saturday.

  
Not how any of them planned spending it.

  
…Except maybe Irma and Cedric.

  
_‘Hey I’ll take multiple dragons over spring cleaning_ ’

  
Though they’d both changed their tune after the 3rd dragon trying to breath acid on them.

  
Now they were all covered in varying degrees of dragon guts and blood and all of them wanted to do was have a long shower… and to never have to do this again.  
But first they’d had to stop by Meridian to drop Caleb off, and had ended up running into Elyon and her council after they’d just left a meeting.

  
Which lead to the current awkwardness.

As Elyon’s council were currently staring daggers at Phobos and Cedric.

  
The pair were glaring back tiredly, no energy left for outrage or feign aloofness, and Will could feel as Phobos tensed next to her that he was seemingly willing a portal to open from sheer force alone.

She leaned subtly against him reassuring him, and felt him relax slightly.

  
The rest of the Guardians and Knights were shifting awkwardly other than Cornelia who was smiling and trying to diffuse the awkwardness, to the best of her ability.  
Matt leaned between her and Phobos quietly suggesting to just slip away when Elyon stepped forward and asked that question.

  
“I want to know about our parents”

  
Will could feel Phobos next to her freeze and the tense atmosphere in the room grew almost suffocating.

  
The guardians and knights all exchanged quick glances not knowing how to respond.

  
Because this question opened up so much.

  
Too much.

  
They’d been prying and cruel and it had caused Phobos to snap and reveal just enough, just enough for certain threads of stories to unravel, for them to start asking questions. Just enough for them to add 2 and 2 together, just enough for them to realise.

  
“No” Phobos bite out in a dark clipped tone that left no room for negotiation or argument before he spun on his heel to walk anywhere that wasn’t here.  
Cornelia blocked Elyon’s path as the queen tried to run forward demanding an answer, trying to distract her with small talk to little avail.

  
Will moved to follow Phobos but could hear Vathek and others talking, making in effort to lower their voices “of course he’s not going to talk about them he murdered them after all” he hadn’t even finished the sentence before Hay lin moved between them and Cedric, Matt and Irma who all looked ready to throw down, Cedric’s hand white knuckled around the base of his sword and was barring his teeth in a hiss, even Taranee had fire in her eyes that looked ready to explode.

  
Will walked up to Phobos her arm on Phobos arm catching his eye and offering a supportive smile “let’s just go ok” she says quickly and Phobos nods relaxing just slightly.  
And will is a moment away from opening a portal, getting to Earth and trying to forget about this day when.

  
“Why won’t you tell me anything about them they’re our parents they raised you and loved you why won’t you just tell me one little thing about them!?”

 

The air in room instantly changed.

  
Every one of the guardians and knights were frozen eyes wide.

Will felt the heart of Kandrakar slip from her hands as she stared wide eyed at Eylon who seemed to finally notice the change in the air and stepped back.

Phobos was literally shaking; eyes filled with too many emotions, so many emotions all clearly fighting in his head for how to respond.

  
In the end anger won out.

He whirled around cape billowing behind him as he stalked towards Elyon, Vathaek and the other all tensed drawing weapons but before anyone could say anything Phobos just exploded.

“Raised me? Loved me? You don’t know anything how dare you walk around pretending you know anything! You want to know why I won’t tell you anything about them! Because they were monsters! I didn’t want to destroy your native little dreams of the amazing royal parents by telling you that they.were.monsters” he spat out every word like it was poison his anger rising rather than dissipating.

  
No one moved towards him his tone was filled with too much anger and packed emotion.

  
It was just like before.

  
Elyon had just hit that button right and now the floodgates were open again.

  
“Oh but I know why believe the evil prince who tried to have you killed when you were a baby right? Yeah because of course I did that of course I wanted I throne of course I killed our parents” he says sarcasm and anger mixed together and Will inhales deeply she wants to move and stop him because she knows he didn’t want to people to know, he’s said he’d rather just deal with their perceived notions than have to go into it, but she can’t make herself move the atmosphere to tense.

  
Even if she did she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to stop him, he keeps so much of this inside when the floodgates burst it’s going to drown everything.

  
“Yeah of course I did because I’m the evil prince, born evil, the sign of darkness to come” he continues “of course I ruined everything and tried to kill you of course I did of course hey doesn’t matter I was only 5 years old when it happened”

  
The atmosphere in room changed again, the council and Elyon’s faces all changed morphing into confusion.

  
But Phobos wouldn’t stop.

  
“But hey what did age matter I was evil right? Must have all been my great master plan I mean I was the first boy born in the royal family of course I’m evil what more reason did anyone need, our parents certainly didn’t need any other reason, I mean I’m obviously evil so of course it only makes sense that you’d have assassination attempts on your child” he’s shaking more obviously now and his breathing is erratic, but he can’t stop “Oh but pity that magical power protects from assassination attempts even with all the queens assassins and the like trying for 5 years all the time, and not even secretly at all I mean why bother I’m clearly evil so telling a 4 year old he’s an abomination that only brings evil yeah makes complete sense”

  
Elyon is paling now she’s gaping eyes wide and filled with horror.

  
“And of course I killed them never mind they were on the opposite side of the country when it happened, that it was an accident obviously my fault, even though I didn’t even know they were dead until one of the guards who tried to kill me called me a murderer and usurper, of course it was me, and of course I would have killed you because I wanted the throne never mind I was only 5 and never mind you were taken before I even knew that they were dead no all part of my nefarious plan clearly” he says laughing a touch hysterically “ I mean how awful that you got a life with parents who actually cared about you having a childhood were you weren’t constantly told you were evil and going to bring nothing but death and destruction and being told you never should have been born”  
Elyon steeped back face pale and face frozen in pure horror.

  
“How evil I am for doing that right? But I mean that’s no surprise everyone knew it, everyone told me, and you know if everyone tells you all the time for as long as you can remember that you are evil! There is nothing good in you! That you’re going to do nothing but evil! Then why would you even try to do anything else after all that’s all you’ll ever be why fight it?” he’s glaring directly at Elyon meeting her eyes “ you don’t know anything!”

  
The silence after he finished was deafening no one even breathed.

  
After what seemed like an eternity Will saw Phobos eyes widen and his face drain of all colour as she stepped back realisation of what he just did hitting him violently.  
Will grabbed the heart of Kandrakar and moved to his side laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder “let’s go” she said reassuring hand on his arm.

  
“Go we’ll catch up with you later” Taranee said as she moved between the 2 of them and the council eyes filled a protective fire.

  
“We’ll see you later” Will said opening a portal, the air quickly moving through ignoring the raised voices from the other side.

They stepped back into their room the 2 beds at either side of the room.

As soon as the portal closed Phobos collapsed onto her pile of frog plushies, transformation dropping, grand cape and armour changing to jeans and an overly large red hoddie and Will leaned down her own transformation fading as she leaned down trying to calm the clear panic attack.

  
“you ok bro?” she said wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

  
“did I just do that?” he breathed utter horror on his face.

  
She cringed weakly as she nodded and hugged him closer, she didn’t reassure him that things would be ok knowing that would make him over think things more and throw him into a full on panic attack.

  
Instead “ok so let’s go back to the original plan of repressing today” she says lightly “instead let’s order pizza and put on the stupidest horror film we can find”

  
Phobos snorted weakly it took a few more minutes before he nodded breathing more under control.

  
He pulled her into a tight hug before standing up and the 2 of them purposefully not talking or thinking about the incident at all.

  
They knew they’d be fallout and that they would have to deal with it, but not today.

  
When mum walks in and greets the pair, she doesn’t comment when Phobos hugs her before offering a greeting.

  
Will smiles slightly, they’re a family now, they’re his family.

  
And whatever the fall out is they’ll handle it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)
> 
> Please let me know if anyone would be interested in more from this AU.


End file.
